Flowers and Shurikens
by Roman Lodestar
Summary: Kennen is in love with Lulu, but he is very shy, but today is the Annual Dance of Bandle City, a golden opportunity for Kennen, but what will happen after that? Karate KennenxLulu fanfic. Lemon inside. Rated M.


Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction, first of all I'm not from an English-speaking Country, I'm still learning English so if I have any grammatical error or anything, let me know, I will appreciate that.

This is a M rated story. You have been warned.

Karate Kennen x Lulu

Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends nor Riot Games.

A sunny day on Bandle City, Kennen was training his martial arts outside of his house, with a single thought running through his mind,  
he is in love with Lulu, the Fae Sorceress, the first time he saw her, immediately developed a big crush on her, many times thinking on her, but at the same time another thoughts rushes through his mind:

- "What if she rejects me?, what if she goes with another guy? Does she feel the same way about me?

Those thoughts seems to never will fade away, he couldn't help but continue his training, until suddenly an idea came...

- "Of course, today is the Annual Dance of Bandle City!, If I can invite Lulu, maybe she will be closer to me!

After that, he went excited to Bandle City like a ball of electricity to buy 2 tickets for the Annual Dance., hoping his shyness doesn't ruin his golden opportunity...

-wWwWwWwWwWw-

Lulu was at the outskirts of Bandle City, wandering in the forest and daydreaming with Pix, she is friendly, a little teaser and  
sometimes naive, she was thinking about the Annual Dance of Bandle City, because she almost spend most of her time alone in the forest, and for that, she doesn't have a dance partner.

- "I wish I had a dance partner for the Annual dance..." she said in a sad tone..

She has a crush with Kennen, they were friends for a long time, she wanted to be more than a friend, Kennen visited her many times to play and talk, always laugh and having good times, in fact, he is the only yordle who really cares for her. She always wanted to be more than friends, but her biggest fear was if he only wants her as a friend...

Pix reassured her, that made her feel better a bit, she decided to go to Bandle City to take a walk.

-wWwWwWwWwWw-

Lulu was walking in a square, hearing sometimes topics of the Annual Dance, it's the trending event today, until she met with Tristana.

- "Hey Lulu, how are you?" She said in a gentle voice.

- "Hey Trist, I'm fine" She replied, a little disappointed

- "Tell me, are you going to the Annual Dance this night? Teemo already gave me the ticket, I'm very thrilled for the event!"

She was not sure how to reply her, but she decided to stay cool and respond her.

- "Of course, Kennen has the tickets for the Annual Dance, I've been looking for him..."

- "Mmm I haven't saw him, but if I find him, I'll give you a shout"

- "Thanks Trist." Said with a smile

- "No problem, see you at night."

That made her nervous, she had no choice but to ask Kennen, hoping he will accept...

-WwWwWwWwWw-

In the afternoon, she was in front of the Palace of Events, looking as the workers adorned the palace, and boxes with different goods entering inside, she was very sad, thinking she will be the only yordle not to come to the Annual Dance, just when she was going home, she collided into someone... And that someone was Kennen.

Both of them fell to the ground, Kennen got up quickly to help the person and apologize, but when he saw it was Lulu, he was shocked, quickly helping her,

he was the first to talk.

- "I'm sorry Lulu!, I didn't saw you." he said with a worried voice.

- "Don't worry, it's not your fault." she said with a reassuring voice

This was now or never, he can't lose this chance, he took a deep breath and spoke...

- "Umm Lu-Lulu.." he said very nervously, trying to calm down

- "Yes Kennen?" she said a bit excited

- "Wou-would you l-like to be m-my dance part-partner?" he said, blushing

When she heard that words, she felt a big happiness, smiling and giving him a hug.

- "Of course I want to be your dance partner!" feeling thrilled

Kennen blushed deeply when she hugged him, after she broke the hug, Lulu could see his blush.

- "You look cute when you blush, you know?" she said playfully

That made Kennen a bit nervous, he couldn't help but laugh, after that, he gives the ticket to Lulu.

- "Here's your ticket, see you at the Palace of Events"

- "Heh, Thanks" Lulu said with a smile

They departed to their houses, preparing themselves to the big night...

-WwWwWwWwWw-

The night has come, The Palace of Events full of yordles, lights and magic giving life to the place, It was not necessary to go with formal clothes, only to be well-dressed. Lulu was finishing her makeup in her house and she was going to go without her hat, after that Kennen knocked the door, he was with his Karate outfit, without his black band on his eyes.

- "Hi Kennen" she said smiling

- "Hey Lulu, you look beautiful"

That made her blush, but then, she continued.

- "Shall we go?"

- "Let's go!"

-WwWwWwWwWw-

They arrived at the Palace of Events, it was very incredible to see the place, the pair went to the checkpoint.

- "Tickets please."

- "Here you go" giving the tickets

- "Thank you, enjoy your stay."

When they got inside, it was astonishing; the décor was elegant, There were strange statues expelling confetti every once in a while, a fabric ceiling, first-class feast and a big dance floor with strange patterns. Needless to say, the place is great.

- "Hey Kennen, let's try the food!, it's looks delicious"

- "Sure, let's see what it's in the menu"

They have eaten some food, and having a good time, and 2 minutes later, they met with Teemo and Tristana:

- "Hey guys, what's up, nice to see you here." Teemo said with a smile

- "Hey Teemo, hey Trist, how are you?" Lulu said

- "We are excited for the dance competition, by the way, have you known the prizes por the 3 best couples?

- "Prizes?, we haven't known. What are exactly? Kennen said

- "For the third place, a fine decor plate, for the second place, a silver knight statuette and for the first place, an expensive painting of Bandle City!"

- "Wow!" Both lulu and Kennen said

- "Yep, pretty cool, we wish you good luck!, this going to be challenging and fun." Tristana said

- "Thanks, we wish you good luck too." Lulu said happily

30 minutes later...

The announcer began to speak to the guests:

- "Welcome everyone, and thank you to come to the Annual Dance of Bandle City!, in 5 minutes we'll begin the dance competition, we hope you're ready!

Kennen was slightly nervous due he doesn't have any experience in dancing, but Lulu, in other hand, she has some experience, the things weren't too bad.

- "Umm, Lulu, I... I'm not a very good dancer." He was a little embarrassed

- "Don't worry about that, just relax and follow my steps." Lulu reassured him

Everybody gathered at the dance floor, waiting eagerly for the music begins.

The Dance began with a soft music, eventually becoming more vibrant and exciting, despite Kennen's poor ability to dance, he was gaining steps and becoming more confident.

- "Now that's the Kennen who can dance!" she said eagerly

- "Well, it's not that difficult than I thought, I'm glad to have you on my side."

That comment made her blush deeply, he could see her blush and made him blush too, Nevertheless, they kept dancing and having fun.

20 minutes later...

The announcer begins to speak:

- "Ok people, it's time to make the music more interesting, and the competition... Begins!"

The music turned romantic, all couples must dance very closely, specifically like a Ballroom Dance, Kennen and Lulu stared each other, feeling a bit nervous, Kennen, trying to surpass his shyness, he broke the silence:

- "We-Well, I-I don't know how to s-start..." Kennen said, trying to being calm

Lulu, blushing hardly, tried to reassure him:

- "Relax, just give me.. your hand, and put the other one in my waist..." She said gently.

He complied, albeit shaking a bit, and the pair began to dance slowly, staring each other, Kennen was having difficult in following the steps of Lulu:

- "I.. I think that we won't win this." He said in a sad tone

- "Don't say that, I know we can win this, I trust in you." She said, reassuring him.

When he heard that, his confidence skyrocketed, quickly feeling calm and beginning to dance like a professional, she was impressed with the unexpected dancing skills of Kennen, they were synchronized, dancing and gaining the views of many yordles, instinctively they were approaching their faces, and slowly, closing their eyes too, but just before they made their last movement, the announcer speaks:

- "And that's all ladies and gentlemen!, the competition is over!, We saw many great dancers today, but it's time to announce the winners!:

They quickly withdrawn back, blushing hardly, but giggling, both of them annoyed for the interrupted moment..

"For the third place: Anaya and Row! they won the Décor Plate gaining a a round of applauses by the crowd.

"For the second place: Kennen and Lulu! they were wordless and thrilled at the same time, giving themselves a quick hug before reclaim the prize, a silver knight statuette, finely crafted. The crowd gave them a big applause for the couple.

"And the winners of the Annual Dance of Bandle City are..."

"Teemo and Tristana!" The whole crowd applauding and cheering the couple, gaining the painting of Bandle city.

- "And with this concludes the Annual Dance of Bandle City!, to close this great event, please go to the courtyard of the Palace of Events."

- "I wonder what it is..." Lulu said with an eager voice.

- "Me too, let's go to the courtyard" Kennen said

All the crowd gathered at the courtyard, in front of them there was a lake, with the moon shining and reflecting it, truly it was a romantic scenario, Kennen and Lulu draw near, waiting for the closing.

Meanwhile, Teemo and Tristana approached to the duo:

- "Hey guys, congratulations on the second place!, your performance was great!" Tristana said happily

- "Thanks, you also made a fantastic dance! you won the first place anyways" Lulu said kindly

- "Well, those days of practice were worth it after all." Teemo said confident

- "I wish I had practiced, well at least I made a good show there" Kennen said

They laughed, being happy to be in the top 3 competitors.

3 minutes later...

- "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you again for coming to the Annual Dance of Bandle City, and to finish this magnificent event, enjoy the show!".

After ending the speech, the sky was beginning to being filled with magical fireworks, steadily increasing the amount every second, Both Lulu and Kennen were astonished by the fireworks, staring the beautiful scenario of lights. In that moment, Kennen, distracted by the fireworks, grabbed Lulu's hand unexpectedly, she gasped lightly at the sudden gesture:

- "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to..."

- "It's okay, by the way... I... I wanted to... tell you something..." she said quietly

She wanted not to hide more her feelings about Kennen, and this is the end of the line, tonight is her moment:

- "You always cared for me, and I enjoyed your company, good times all those days... Kennen, I.. I love you..." she said softly

Kennen was speechless when he heard those words, he felt a big happiness, waiting for a long time that moment:

- "Lu-lulu... I.. I always wished to show you my feelings... I love you too."

He grabbed her hands gently, they were staring each other, their eyes showing happiness and love, slowly bringing closer their faces, and finally giving the long-awaited kiss...

- "I've waited soo long for this... I'm very happy right now" Lulu said blissfully, hugging him

- "Me too, I'm glad to be with you now" Kennen said

- "And Kennen, c-can you accompany me... to m-my house? just for... where to put the statuette." she said blushing hardly

That made Kennen blush too, and made him very nervous, but he agreed to follow Lulu to her house.

- "Umm, sure... let's go." he said shyly

That was a lie, Lulu has another plan for him tonight...

-WwWwWwWwWw-

They arrived to Lulu's house, it was a bit far from the city, being in the forest, she feels comfortable there, it was a big tree, on top of it, there was a medium size house, like those witches's houses, but this one is more elegant and very well designed.

- "Come on, let's go up" Lulu said

- "Right behind you" Kennen said

Climbing up the stairs with a spiral shape, they quickly arrived to Lulu's house, she took to him to her room, finding a place to where to put the statuette:

- "Nice room you have..." Kennen said

- "Heh, thanks.." she said

Her room was nothing from the other world, a bookcase, a bed with a auxiliary desk aside, a dresser with her hat on top of it and her staff next to it and a chest, maybe for her personal things.

- "So... Let's put it here..." Lulu placed the statuette on the auxiliary desk.

- "It looks nice there." Kennen said

Now she is going to do her last movement, slowly approaching to Kennen...

- "There is... a last thing... to tell you..." she said with a voice slightly seductive.

Kennen became nervous when she was getting closer to him...

- "All these days, I always been lonely, and... I want to be with you..." Lulu said as she grabbed Kennen's hand and placed it on her cheek.

- "Lulu..." Kennen said

Kennen couldn't help but getting aroused by her caressing, he kissed her passionately, lost in their world, they fell in the bed, Kennen on top of her, soon the kiss went hotter, their tongues fighting for dominance, but with the lack of oxygen, they broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva.

- "Lulu.. you're so hot..." Kennen said while he planted a barrage of kisses in her neck, slowly going down and taking off the clothes of Lulu, leaving her with her underwears.

He already took off his clothes, revealing his penis, strangely enough, it was his only part to be hairless; only fleshy. Lulu took out her underwear, making more aroused Kennen:

- "Come here, big boy..." Lulu said seductively

He approached, after giving a kiss in the lips, he went down to give her a lick to one of her breasts while caressing the other one with his hand, making Lulu moan:

- "It feels good... go softly..." Lulu said moaning

After roughly a minute he stopped, he grabbed gently Lulu and laid her down in the bed, and getting on top of her, she was a little nervous to be her first time doing that.

- "B-be gently with me..." Lulu said stuttering a bit.

- "I will do, my love." Kennen said giving a small kiss in her forehead, reassuring her.

He slowly pressed toward her, soon he felt a wall of flesh and he continued, tearing her virginity, Lulu shrieked slightly, a tear running through her cheek, Kennen gave her a kiss to reassure her, after the pain subsided, Lulu felt now pleasure, Kennen was in a slow pace, gradually increasing his speed, He was holding onto her hips for support, Lulu was in ecstasy, moaning every moment and naming Kennen, he wanted to give her all the pleasure which he can offer her. Then, Lulu asked Kennen to stop:

- "Kennen, stop for a moment... I want to try.. a different position.. Can I.. sit on top of you?" Lulu said panting

- "Sure..."

Lulu got up and she sat down on Kennen, getting comfortable and resuming the action, Lulu embracing Kennen while she was getting massaged:

- "Aahh, don't stop... your hands.. are wonderful..." Lulu said panting harder

He began to thrust more faster, combined with the massages, they were moaning loudly and saying their names...

Soon Kennen felt a pressure building on his penis, he was about to climax:

- "Lulu, I'm going to..."

In a second, he filled Lulu with his seed, with a small spark due of his electrical nature, that made Lulu climax too, both of them saying their names aloud simultaneously, their combined fluids all over the bed. They came down to one side, still embraced, after recovering their senses, they stared each other, Kennen caressing Lulu's cheek.

- "That was... so wonderful... I love you so much Kenny." Lulu said joyfully

- "I love you too honey..." Kennen said

- "Can we.. do this again another day?" Lulu said

- "Heh, sure thing" Kennen said before gave her a small but passionate kiss

She giggled, before the couple went to a blissful, peaceful sleep.

Well, there you have it folks, I hope you enjoyed the story, if it gets enough reviews, I'll do a Bonus Scene for this one. Feliz día.

R&R. No flames!

Roman.

Additional Info:

- Party inspired by Dishonored

- Lulu's house inspired by Dragon's Dogma

- Anaya and Row invented names by me


End file.
